An operating lever including a mechanism for adjustment of a “pulling margin” of a clutch wire is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2004-359182. The latter describes a structure in which a dial component is operated to regulate or control a degree or amount of slack in a clutch wire, also referred to as a “pulling margin” of the wire. The structure includes a lever holder or bracket covered by a lever cover. Projections on an end surface of the cover and on an end surface of an opposing dial component engage each other so as to provide a definite operating feel when the dial component is turned or rotated.